The Forever Fall Three
by LogicalPants
Summary: Blake reunites with an old friend who intends to settle a score with Adam, Forcing Blake to reveal more of her past. Join Blake as she deals with evil, love, and her past. MY FIRST FANFIC! Be gentle
1. Memories Revisited

**A/N _This is my FIRST EVER Fanfic. I decided to try this out and I hope you enjoy it!_**

Chapter 1: Memories Revisited

_Forever Fall Forest, 2 years ago_

Flames had engulfed the area around her. The smell of smoke heavy in the air. Leaves lifted into the air, burning up, leaving ashes to disperse into the night sky. She laid against a tree that, remarkably, hadn't caught fire. The girl had regained consciousness, and shifted her attention to the massive clearing ahead of her. Among the chaos and destruction stood two figures at either side of the clearing. As her mind began to come back, fear and sadness began to wash over her. she remembered the situation at hand: The only two people that she truly trusted were fighting to the death.

Her eyes had adjusted to the bright flames on the other side of the clearing, good enough to make out the details of the men in front of her. By the looks on their faces, the two men were obviously exhausted from what appeared to be a lot of fighting. Suddenly, their expressions changed entirely, from exhaustion to uncontrollable rage. They sprinted toward each other, swords in hand, both releasing a terrifying battle cry as they made their approach. The girl launched herself to her feet as she began a feeble attempt of stopping this violence. "s-stop" she squeaked out as tears began to fall down her face. "Stop...STOP!", she exclaimed, her voice coming back to her. The two men continued their sprint, Not even bothering to listen to her pleas. With all her energy, all her emotions, tears streaming down her face, She let out one last scream: **"STOOOOP!"**. The girl fell to her knees, realizing they wouldn't bother to listen to her cries. She watched hopelessly as the two men closed in on each other, raising their swords to make their strike.

_Present time, Team RWBY's Dorm room _

"_Blake..._Blake...BLAKE!" she felt her shoulders being shaken as she snapped back into reality. Blake looked directly her blonde teammate, who had her hands gripped on her shoulders. Blake looked around her team's room and back into her teammate's lilac eyes. "Are you okay, Blake?" The blonde asked, a look of concern on her face.

"y-yeah. It was...just a bad dream, that's all." Blake responded hesitantly.

"Okay...if you say so, kitty cat. Sounded like you were having a pretty rough time." the Blonde said, trying to find reassurance from the faunus girl.

"Yang, I'll be fine. It WAS just a dream, after all." she responded, not wanting to let her real emotions loose. The blonde grinned a little at this as she released her grip from Blake's shoulders.

"What time is it?" Blake asked, noticing that the room was still quite dark, with only a small amount of morning light escaping through the window.

"Almost 6 AM." she replied, "I'd still be asleep if it weren't for you...Buuut, it's all good." Yang's grin grew to a much bigger smile.

"I think I just need to clear my head a little. I'm gonna go take a shower while we still have hot water." Blake stated, cheering up the blonde.

"I thought cats hated water" Yang said, a big smile on her face, as Blake began to tip toe towards the bathroom, not wanting wake up Ruby or Weiss. Blake looked back at the blonde and rolled her eyes. _She never lets up on the cat jokes, does she?_ Blake thought as she closed the bathroom door. What Blake hadn't told Yang was that her dream wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory. _Put it out of your mind, Blake._, she thought as she turned on the shower, _They don't need to know about any of that...not yet._

_Noon, a bench outside Beacon_

It was a nice and bright Sunday for the Legendary Beacon Academy. Only a few small clouds floated across the horizon, the sun glaring down on the ground below. It was warm with a comforting breeze blowing across the grounds. No classes were held on the weekends, giving students free reign to do what they want. Many students took to traveling down to Vale during the day, Looking around at it's many shops and eating the local cuisine. This left very few students at Beacon, making it pretty quiet. This was the way Blake preferred it.

Blake had found a bench a few feet from the cliff that Beacon sat on. Blake sat down on the bench, one of her many books in hand. Blake took in the sites around as if seeing it for the first time. Blake had found the Grounds of Beacon breathtaking since she arrived here a year ago. It was a very comforting atmosphere for her. She let her eyes wander around until they reached the cliff. The sight of it suddenly brought up a thought in Blake's mind. _I almost forgot. The new students are supposed to be arriving today. _This thought started to bring back the memories of the past year to Blake. _I hope their first year is a lot easier than ours was_, Blake thought. Blake eventually began reading her book. With that, she zoned out from the rest of the world. One of the few things that Blake held close to her were her books. They helped her escape from the world when she needed to. Escape from her past. The past that brought chills down her spine thinking about it. _Why did I dream about that? Why now, of all times? Is there some kind of...meaning behi-_

"Hi-ya Blake!" a small voice exclaimed from behind her. A startled Blake jumped out of her seat and immediately turned around to see her red-themed teammate. Blake's reaction scared the girl as well, who also jumped back into a funny kung fu stance, A startled yelp coming from both girls.

"Oh...Ruby..." Blake started, catching her breath, "You scared the hell out of me!" The normally calm Faunus exclaimed. "hehe...s-sorry Blake." Ruby nervously squeaked out. Blake sat back down on the bench and invited her teammate to sit next to her. "So what are you doing out here?" Blake asked the dark haired girl.

"well...Yang went into Vale, like she always does on the weekend, Weiss is too busy studying for that test in Professor Oobleck's class, and Jaune is training with Pyrrha and the rest of his team so..." Ruby's voice trailed off as she looked up at Blake. "So...?" Blake looked back at Ruby quizzically. "...So I came to...see if I could hang out with you. Please?" the girl pleaded, "I'll try not to bother you." She put on her best puppy dog face and stared at Blake, her Silver orbs filled with hope. _I can't say no to that face _Blake thought as she grinned. "As long as you stop making that face." Blake replied, Ruby's face beaming with joy.

"I missed ya this morning. Yang said you had a bad dream and she woke you up early. Are you alright?" Ruby questioned the faunus.

"Yes, Ruby, I'm alright. Everyone has nightmares every now and then." Blake responded. "C-can I ask what it was about?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Honestly, I'd rather forget about it." Blake stated, attempting to shut the young girl out.

"Okay I understand. But you know Blake..." Ruby started, "you can always talk to me or Weiss or Yang about it." Blake gave Ruby a warm smile.

"Thank you Ruby. That means a lot."

The two sat there for around 15 minutes, Ruby trying to strike a conversation about the coming arrival of new students, along with any cool weapons they might have with them. Blake mostly responded with nods and short answers to the girl. Her excitement reminded Blake of their first day at Beacon, Seeing Yang attempting to calm her down at the sight of the new weapons. She also remembered backing her up against Weiss, and then leaving without saying a word. _I should have been a lot nicer to her back then. She turned out to be really sweet._ Blake thought as she smiled at the Excited young girl.

"Hey look! There they are now!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed toward the cliff. Blake turned around to see a flood of students pouring out of the ship. Just as Blake had predicted Ruby excitedly marveled at the new weapons she was seeing, paying almost no mind to the students wielding them. However Blake was focused on their weapons. In fact, she wasn't focus on the large group of students itself. Rather, she was focus on one guy that she noticed.

He was of average height and weight. He had a slightly pale complexion and black hair that somewhat resembled Ren's, with the exception of a wide blue streak of hair in contrast to Ren's skinny pink streak of hair. He wore a Black jacket, with two blue stripes running down each arm, ending with blue fingerless gloves on each hand. He also wore dark blue pants and black boots. As he passed, Blake noticed his weapon: A simple katana with a black and blue grip, and what appeared to be four small buttons on the grip as well. It was sheathed in a blue scabbard.

Fear ran through Blake's body. _No. It's not him, Blake. There's no way. He'd be long gone by now_. Blake began to question her self on this. She began breathing a little harder and fidgeting around on the bench, something Ruby noticed immediately.

"B-Blake? Are you SURE you're alright?" Ruby asked the nearly shaking girl. Blake didn't hear her. The dream she had the previous night, Those memories, came flooding back to her. All her emotions hitting her at once.

"Blake, you're shaking! What's going on?!" Ruby exclaimed in a now panicked voice.

The man, after hearing Ruby's concerned tone, turned around. He spoke as he did, "Excuse me miss, is everything all...right..." His voice trailed off at the site before him.

"...B-Blake?...Is...Is that you?" He asked hesitantly. Blake looked up to meet his dark blue orbs, filled with shock.

"Leito...It is...you..." her voiced trailed off as she fell back onto the bench, unconscious.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE GET HELP! QUICK!" Blake heard Ruby scream before she faded completely.

_A few Hours Later, Beacon Infirmary_

"...So she just...passed out out of nowhere?" Yang questioned Ruby.

"I was...watching all the new students go by and I started hearing her breath really hard. So, I turned and looked at her, and she started watching this one guy...the guy that helped me bring her in, and she just...fainted."

"Do you have any idea who this guy was?" Weiss asked her partner.

"Well...no...But he had a really cool-looking sword!" Ruby said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thanks, Ruby...That's REALLY helpful, you dolt!" Weiss hissed back, in disbelief that her partner would try to bring up weapons at a time like this.

"wait, guys I think she's waking up." Yang stated, as the red and white girls switched their attention to the cot.

Blake slowly opened her eyes to see her team surrounding her cot, Ruby and Yang with a smile on their face, and Weiss just relieved that she was awake.

Ruby began to jump out of her chair towards Blake, "Oh Blake I'm so-" Ruby cut herself off realizing that Yang had already left her seat and brought Blake into a strong hug.

"Thank God you're alright!" Yang exclaimed, holding Blake close to her. Blake felt her face become red as Yang wrapped her up. Blake found herself becoming a lot...closer to Yang as their first year came to a close. In fact, Blake had started developing a crush for the blonde bombshell. While she eventually asked for her teammate to let her go, she enjoyed every minute of it. _One day, I'll tell her. I'll tell her how I really feel._ Blake thought as her partner released her.

"Blake, don't scare me-US! Like that again." Yang stated, turning a light shade of red as she cut herself off mid-sentence. _Wow _Blake thought _Maybe there IS hope..._

Once Yang sat back down, the door to the room opened. Professor Ozpin Stood in the doorway.

"Professor Ozpin?" The team exclaimed in unison.

"Hello Team RWBY." everyone replied with a nod, "It seems you've had an interesting day, Miss Belladonna."

"You could say that" She replied, going back to her mellow nature.

"back to yourself already, I see? Well, as much as I'm sure you would rather rest, there is someone here who would like to speak with you."

On queue, Professor Ozpin stepped aside to reveal the man that Blake saw earlier.

Blake became very pale at the sight of him.

"It's been a while, Blake." He stated.

"Yes Leito...", Blake started nervously "yes it has."

_To Be Continued..._

**_A/N: aaaaand that's the first chapter. Sorry If It was kinda short. I know I have a lot to work on. Any kind of help is always appreciated. A Helpful review is great as well. A follow or Favorite would be out of this world to me. I really hoped you enjoyed It and I'll keep working on It!_**


	2. Reunion

_**A/N: Thanks to those of you who read the first chapter. I don't know if 50 views in the first day is great, but it's fantastic to me! I'm going to try to come up with a more regular schedule for this. I'm a bit of an organization freak so it bugs me not having a set date for this stuff to come out. I know my writing is really clunky right now, but i'm working on it. I can only get better right?...right?...Anyway, on with the next chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

"It's been a while, Blake." He stated.

"Yes Leito...", Blake started nervously "yes it has."

The two stared at each other in silence, leaving the rest of the team to study the man in front of them. The man, whom Blake called Leito, had a serious look on his face, A face that Blake had returned. Other than an cough from Weiss and the sound of Yang fidgeting around in her seat, obviously uncomfortable from the situation at hand, the room was filled with a deafening silence. After a few minutes, Ruby became the first to break the silence.

"So um...I like your sword." Ruby squeaked out, a nervous grin on her face.

"How long has it been, Blake? eight months?," Leito asked, oblivious to the young girl's compliment. "It feels like it's been years."

"why are you here?," Blake questioned, a hint of anger in her voice. Yang picked up on this immediately, shifting her attention back to the faunus girl.

"The same reason that everyone else is here Blake. I'm here to become a Huntsmen," Leito responded, a small grin on his face. "It's been my dream since i was a kid. You, of all people, should know that."

"That's not the ONLY reason!" Blake yelled back at Leito.

The rest of the team, even Professor Ozpin, looked at Blake worryingly. Leito stepped back slightly, also taken back by Blake's sudden reaction. Yang rested her hand on Blake's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She knew that this was really strange for Blake. Blake was always the calm and collected type, never letting her temper get the best of her. But this time was different. Blake was clearly angry at this man. Yang felt helpless and frustrated. She didn't know what about this Leito guy made Blake so mad, But she was determined to find out later. Blake closed her eyes and sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"well...this obviously not the time nor place for this," Leito started "So I'll leave you be for now." He said. He then shifted his attention the other 3 girls in the room. "I'm really sorry about all this. It's nothing to concern yourselves with. Have a good night, ladies." Ruby and Weiss responded with an unsure nod. Yang turned and glared at Leito. _I don't know who this guy is, but if Blake doesn't like him, neither do I _Yang thought as Leito left the room.

"well...that was rather...unpleasant, to say the least." Professor Ozpin said, breaking the silence that followed Leito's departure. "I'll be returning to my office. If any of you girls need me, you know where to find me...and Miss Belladonna?," The professor said, Blake lifting her head to focus on him. "You seem to be fine, physically speaking anyway. You're free to go anytime. Good night, Team RWBY." The team responded with nods, as the Professor exited the room.

The girls were left in silence once again. Yang would be the first to speak up. "So...Blake, who was-"

"An old friend," Blake stated, cutting off the blonde. "We've known each other for as long as I can remember. We used to be really close, but..." Blake's voice trailed off as she appeared to go into deep thought. Her dream started to come back to her like a series of snapshots. Little moments that chilled her to the bone.

"...buuut?" Yang asked, interrupting the girl's thoughts.

"...But we had a little...argument, that's all." Blake finished, knowing that she had lied to her team.

"A _little _argument?" Weiss chipped in. "You sure a _big _deal about it." The heiress saw right through Blake's lie.

"Listen..." Blake sighed as she continued "I promise I'll tell you guys everything. Right now...I just...need some fresh air." Blake then got out of the cot, and proceeded to leave the room. The other three were once again left in silence.

_Minutes later, Beacon Courtyard_

Blake found herself wandering around the Beacon Courtyard. The warm weather from before was now replaced with a cold atmosphere, a light wind only making it colder. The full moon beamed down on the courtyard, illuminating it. Blake was in deep thought, trying to figure out the situation at hand. Why was Leito here? Why now? These two questions crossed Blake's mind repeatedly. Another thought crossed her mind as well: her team.

_How could I just leave them like that? They were obviously concerned, especially...Yang. _Blake kicked herself after coming to a realization: She forced Yang away. It was the closest that she had come to Yang, and she'd left her speechless in that infirmary. She started to think about it more, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

"I suppose you want to talk now." Blake responded, already knowing the voice.

"Listen Blake," Leito started. "I know we weren't exactly on...good terms with each other when you left, but just...hear me out for a few minutes."

"why would i want to hear anything YOU have to say? after all that, why should I-"

"It's about Adam." Leito interrupted. Blake froze at the mention of his name. "He's...in Vale. I've been tracking him down for the past two months."

"I knew it," Blake said. "You're still going after him."

"It's not like that, Blake." Leito responded quickly. "Well...not anymore at least."

Blake finally turned to to look at Leito. He wore the same attire that she saw him in earlier that day. He tried to put on a serious expression, but worry was evident on his face. Just this changed Blake's mindset. _If something like this is bothering him, it's gotta be pretty bad._ Blake kept a stern look and raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Well..." He began, clearing his throat. "Sometime after you left, I made it my goal to...finish my 'business' with Adam. He continued to work for the White Fang, as I'm sure you've guessed. I hired a faunus to spy on the White Fang, keep an eye on Adam for me. But...he's been rising through the ranks REALLY fast. Too fast, in my opinion." Blake had given Leito her full attention. "He started getting leadership positions, leading attacks and such. He kept climbing in rank until...until now." He finished.

"Leito, what's going on?" Blake asked, some frustration building.

"Adam's been placed at the head of operations in Vale...and I think you're his first target." He said, hesitant to say the last part.

Blake looked at him in shock. "M-me?" She stuttered.

"yes, unfortunately," Leito responded, handing Blake a piece of paper. "I managed to sneak away with one of these posters. The White Fang keep these posted around their headquarters...It's a wanted poster, Blake. You're on their hit list." Blake stared in awe at the small poster he handed her. In the center of the poster was a picture of her, taken a year before. She wore the same attire she always did, and the photo appeared to be taken from a distance. The picture was surrounded by words like "wanted" and "Treason" on the poster. The normally calm girl was was left

"B-but...why?" she managed to ask.

" I don't know, but leaving in the middle of a dust heist PROBABLY didn't set well." He answered. He grinned a little at his attempt of lightening the mood, but quickly wiped it off his face. He walked over to the faunus girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Blake, I'm not sure what Adam has planned, but you know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He grinned as she shifted her attention from the poster to Leito. "You're like a sister to me, ya know that? I'm not gonna let ANYONE lay a hand on my sister." His grin turned into a soft smile, and Blake responded with a grin. While Blake would never tell Leito what she was thinking in that moment, for the sake of his ego, she was very proud of him. The Leito she remembered was young and reckless, who thrived for attention. He was quick to anger, and hard to calm. But he always had a heart. He always went out of his way to help those around him, including Blake. Despite not being a faunus, He would never sit idly by while someone bullied or harassed a defenseless faunus. He became to only human that Blake truly trusted until, of course, arriving at Beacon.

"Say...why don't you let me walk you back to your room?" Leito asked.

"Sure. why not?" she responded.

The two walked side by side back to the main building, Pitching up small talk and getting reacquainted with each other. Now that Leito revealed why he was there, other than training, Blake started to enjoy his company. Leito was one of the only people that could really Blake talking. The two old friends began talking up a storm, like they'd never left each other at all. Suddenly, both of their scrolls went off.

Blake brought her scroll up first and studied it quizzically. "It's from Professor Ozpin. He wants you and me, along with the rest of my team to meet him tomorrow morning in his office." Blake said.

"yeah, mine says the same. But...what about my initiation?" Leito asked.

"I don't know," she replied slowly. "Surely he has a good reason behind it."

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow then." He stated. The two continued to walk together until they reached her team's room. Leito said his goodbye, and walked back to the ballroom, where all the other first year students gathered.

_An unknown warehouse_

The room was fairly dark, with only the light of the moon beaming in from a window. A desk sat towards the back of the room, opposite the door. two chairs sat in front of the desk. The desk itself was clear in the exception of an ash tray and a map taped down to it. It was a map of Vale, with various markings and circles drawn on it, like it was part of a plan. There was a man in a chair behind the desk. He had his feet propped up on the desk, and he was smoking a cigar. He wore a large white coat, with black pants and black shoes. He also wore a black bowler hat, with his orange bangs covering up his right eye.

"Hey Boss!" A deep voice could be heard through an intercom. The man seemed slightly annoyed by the break of silence.

"what do you want?" He replied back.

"There's some guy in black trench coat. Red hair. Says he's from the White Fang." the deep voice responded.

"send him in" he commanded. He took one last puff from his cigar before putting it out in the ash tray. On queue, the door opened, revealing a man standing there. He wore a black trench coat, black pants, and black shoes. He had a mix of red and brown hair, with what appeared to be two small horns as well. He wore a white mask with red accents, seemingly obscuring his eyesight. At his side was a sword, with it's sheath appearing to have a trigger on it. The man looked incredibly intimidating, walking slowly towards the desk.

"Well, well, well," The man in the white coat began. "If it isn't the one and only Adam Taurus. What a pleasure to finally meet you. Please sit, sit."

"I prefer to stand, Mr. Torchwick." Adam said in a deep scruffy voice. He was already a very hard person for Roman to read, and the mask didn't help at all.

"if you say so." Torchwick said. "Anyway, what brings to these parts?"

"As you're aware Roman," He began. "I'm now in charge of all operations in the Vale region. I'm to discuss your partnership with our organization, as well as our...plans moving forward."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Roman responded, some liveliness in his voice. "Let's get down to business."

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_**A/N: There's another chapter completed. I feel like i'm starting to get the hang of all this. Thank for reading! Follow and Favorite if you like it and, once again, I'll keep working on it. Until next time!**_

_**UPDATE: I'm back and working on Chapter 3: Teammates. I'm terribly sorry about the delay.**_


	3. Teammates

_**A/N: Yea...so I've been gone for quite a while. I really sincerely apologize to those of you who've stuck with my story. Things have been a little rough. I'm gonna try to get back on the ball with this. I've had creative block on top of everything else, so that hasn't helped. I think i'm finally figuring out what i'm gonna do with this story. Hope you guys enjoy. **_

* * *

Chapter 3: Teammates

_The Next day, Beacon Academy_

Blake woke a lot earlier than the rest of her team, as usual. It was the only way to get a hot shower. She tip toed through the room towards the bathroom, very careful not to wake her teammates from their peaceful sleep. As she reached the bathroom door, she turned to look back at her team, making sure she didn't wake any of them. Yang was sprawled out across her bunk, with one leg hanging over the edge. Blake couldn't help but look on at the sleeping beauty. She blushed a little and smiled. Blake wasn't quite sure what it was she saw in Yang, other than her appearance, of course. She was loud and bubbly, everything that Blake wasn't. On the scale of personality, they were almost complete opposites. Blake didn't care, though. Her determination to reveal her feelings to Yang had started to give birth to confidence. _I'll talk to her today. No excuses, Blake _she thought. When everything checked out, she entered the bathroom quietly, And She then began her morning ritual.

Blake turned the shower on and let the warm water wash over her bare body. Despite not sleeping much the previous night, getting a hot shower was well worth waking up early for. It was like wiping the slate clean. Forgetting the troubles of yesterday and beginning anew. It was one of the few things that made Blake happy. It was comforting, and Blake really appreciated that. She could have stayed in there all day. However, Blake, being considerate of her teammates, decided that wasn't a good idea. She turned the shower off, and felt the cold air rush back in. She shivered as she stepped out of the shower towards the sink. She used her towel to wipe the fog off of the mirror, seeing her reflection. She was still naked and dripping wet. However, her mind had trailed off once she saw her reflection. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Her amber orbs, her dark hair, and, of course, her two small cat ears on top. Blake was proud of her faunus heritage, but that didn't mean that she was immune to the cruel insults and treatment that seemed to come with it. Blake had found her somewhat safe haven in Beacon. Other than Team CRDL, everyone seemed to accept the faunus. However, it still reminded Blake of her past, the discrimination and day-to-day torture that she had to deal with, And seeing a piece of her past come back in the form of Leito didn't help. But, on the other hand, she WAS happy to see him again. It still brought back a few good memories.

Blake snapped out of her deep thought. She didn't know how long she was out of it, but, judging that the fog had began to disappear from the mirror, quite a while. She began to walk over to the wall behind her to grab a towel when the door suddenly opened. Blake froze instantly and turned her head towards the door. Standing in the doorway was Yang, dressed in her normal sleepwear, which wasn't much at all. Her hair was a complete mess, and her eyes were shut. Yang had developed a unique skill of being able to move through their dorm room with out opening her eyes at all. For a girl who would party all night every night if she had her way, she really loved to sleep. Yang began shuffling her feet into the bathroom, completely unaware of Blake. Blake was still frozen where she stood.

"GAH! YANG, GET OUT!" Blake screamed. With this, the blonde's eyes jolted open, revealing the sight before her. Just as Blake had done before, Yang froze.

"Uh...uh..I-I-I..." The blonde was at a loss for words. She couldn't think of what to say. It was too early in the morning for her.

"GET OUT!" Blake shouted one more time as she pushed her partner out of the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her. Blake's face was colored a deep red. She stayed leaned against the door, as if the blonde was going to rush back in. Blake felt like she could pass out at any moment.

"B-Blake? You..okay?" She heard Yang ask on the other side. "I'm sooo sorry."

"Just...leave me be." Blake responded. _What a wonderful start _Blake thought._  
_

_2 hours later, Professor Ozpin's office_

After that morning's incident, Blake and the rest of her team got ready and began making their way to Ozpin's office. There was an awkward tension between Blake and Yang, which Ruby and Weiss picked up on instantly. Yang had told them what had happened, as Blake's screams had woken the two up. Things like this had happened before, so Ruby and Weiss decided to pass it off as nothing. As they continued walking down the hallway, Ruby reached into the pouch on her belt, and pulled out a cookie. Ruby had began finding various hiding places for her beloved cookies, her pouch included. Weiss noticed the cookie immediately.

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss exclaimed, snatching the cookie away from the younger girl. "Absolutely not. I'm dealing with a high-strung Ruby THIS early in the morning!"

"Hey! gimme that back!" Ruby pouted.

"No" Weiss said firmly, giving Ruby a stern look.

Ruby crossed her arms and continued to pout. However, as Weiss began to toss the cookie into a nearby trash can, Ruby dashed forward, snatching the cookie out of the air. She then continued to dash down the hallway towards Ozpin's office. "RUBY" Weiss shouted angrily. Ruby simply looked back and stuck her tongue out at the heiress. As soon as she did, She ran into what felt like a brick wall. Ruby fell to the ground, losing grip of her beloved snack. She looked up to see what she had ran into, finding not a wall, but a man standing in front of her. She realized that the man was Leito.

"You okay there, red?" He asked, a small grin on his face. He'd obviously seen the previous scene unfold.

"Yeah, I-I'll be fine, sorry!" Ruby replied awkwardly. Leito reached out his hand to help the girl up, which she accepted. The rest of the team caught up with Ruby. Weiss began to scold Ruby, but stopped when she noticed Leito.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have initiation to attend?" Weiss asked.

"Well, i thought I did. Ozpin sent me a message last night requesting me here this morning. He wanted to see you girls as well." He replied. "By the way, I don't believe we've all been formally introduced. My name is Leito Reyes. I'm an old friend of Blake's." He said, turning his attention to Blake as he finished.

"Nice to meet ya!" Ruby said happily. "I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!" She said proudly, earning a roll of the eyes from Weiss.

"And I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." Yang added in, with just as much energy as her sister.

"And I'm Wei-"

"Weiss Schnee." Leito said, cutting her off. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I've heard of you. It's a pleasure. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He finished, Looking around at the team. "Well, we best go and see what the Professor wants. Ladies first" He said as he opened the door for the four girls.

Professor Ozpin's office was not very large, considering he was the Headmaster of Beacon. It was very plainly decorated, with bookshelves lining either wall. Ozpin's desk was at the back of the room, weighed down with paperwork. Ozpin was seated behind his desk, studying a file and sipping his coffee, when he noticed the five students enter. He motioned for them to come closer, the five lining up in front of his desk.

"Leito Reyes" Ozpin began. "Age 17. Exceptional fighter and tactician. weapon of choice: a dust-powered katana. As you can see, I've been reading your files, and I must say, Mr. Reyes...I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you, Professor" Leito replied.

"You graduated Solitude at the top of your class. You've received near perfect scores all around."

"If I may, sir" Weiss butted in. "What does Leito's accomplishments have to do with us?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, Ms. Schnee," He began. "Mr. Reyes is, as you can tell, an exceptional student, and a fearsome fighter. However, due to financial binds, i understand, Mr. Reyes started at Solitude Academy one year late. Mr. Reyes possesses knowledge and skill that far exceeds those of new students. Therefor, I am moving him up a year...and that's where your team comes in." He finished.

"U-us?" Ruby asked hesitantly. "What do you mean?"

"Since Mr. Reyes just arrived here at Beacon, he has no team. From what I understand," He began, shifting his gaze towards Leito."You and Ms. Belladonna know each other, yes?" Leito nodded. "Then I see no one else that you're more qualified to work with. From this day forward, Mr. Reyes will be a part of Team RWBY."

"WHAT?!" The girls said in unison.

"But...wait" Weiss began, confused. "A five-person team? Is that even allowed?"

"well I AM the headmaster so...yes." Ozpin replied, only adding to the girls' confusion.

"Uh..sir?" Leito began. "This isn't necessary. I should have to go through my initiation and my first year like they did. Why the special treatment?"

"Consider it a reward for your hard work." Ozpin replied. "Now I'm giving you all the rest of the day off to get better acquainted with your teammate. You're dismissed." As much as they wanted to argue with him about it, they knew it would do no good. What Ozpin says is final. The five students left the office and closed the door behind them. They stood there, digesting what they had been told. Yang was the first to break the silence.

"Well...THAT was a thing" She stated. The rest of her team seemed to ignore her comment.

"Well," Leito started. "Listen...I-I didn't know this was gonna happen. I...I just don't know what to say. I hope none of you are mad at me or anything...I didn't know-"

"Nope!" Ruby exclaimed, much to the surprise of Leito. "You're part of the team now, Leito. We can't be mad at you."

"Yeah but," Leito began confused. "Wouldn't putting in an extra guy throw everything off for you guys?"

"hmm...Nope!" Ruby exclaimed once more. "All this means is that we have one more person to help out! It's not like we can get rid of you anyway, so welcome to Team RWBY!" Weiss, Blake, and Yang, seeing their leader's acceptance of Leito, smiled as they agreed with her.

Leito smiled at the redhead's optimism and the acceptance of his new teammates. "Thank you Ruby. Thank you...all of you. I promise I won't let you down!" He stated.

"Come on, Leito," Ruby said, pulling Leito with her. "Let's get your things moved to the dorm. You're gonna love it! We even have bunk beds!"

Leito looked back at Blake for help as he was pulled down the hallway, but she simply shrugged and waved goodbye. Weiss soon followed suit, stating that she was going to make sure that the dorm room was still intact. This left Blake and Yang standing alone in the hallway. The two stood there silently for a while, thinking back to the incident in the bathroom earlier that morning. The whole thing left Blake a little sore towards Yang, for obvious reasons.

"Hey Blake," Yang started, breaking the silence. "since we have the day off, wanna go to Vale and hang out?" the blonde asked.

"No, Yang." Blake responded sternly. Blake started to walk back towards their dorm room, but Yang grabbed her arm before she was out of reach.

"Blake, listen. Can we...talk? Ya know, about this morning and all? Please?" The blonde pleaded, obviously desperate to get the faunus girl to talk to her somehow. Blake considered denying Yang again, but she started thinking a little more about it. _I'm sure she just wants to apologize for it. There's no harm in that. Plus, this may be my best chance at talking to her about how I feel..._

"Fine, Yang." Blake responded, a stern tone still evident in her voice. "We'll talk."

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_**A/N: FINALLY! I thought I'd never get this chapter done. It took a while, I know. Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait. I almost had to give this up just because I never had the time to do this, between writing scripts and animating and such. I'm happy that I'm starting to find more time for this, and hopefully I won't be going dark like that again. Follows and Favs are greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any questions and I'll try to answer them the best I can. Until next time!**_


End file.
